Solstice
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: On ne peut pas le laisser mourir ' s'insurgea Wolfram. Ficlet. Fluff.


**Solstice  
**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy Genre : drabble-devenue-ficlet ; FLUFF !   
Rating : G   
Disclaimer : Oh caaaan't you seee, they belong to meeeee… comment ça, non ?

¤¤¤

– Prématuré, dit Gisela d'un ton triste.

– On ne peut pas le laisser mourir ! s'insurgea Wolfram.

– Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? répliqua Gunther d'un ton désolé. Le déplacer est une aussi sûre façon de le tuer que de le laisser ici !

– Wolfram… fit doucement Conrad.

– Je vais rester, puisque c'est comme ça ! déclara son petit frère d'un ton péremptoire.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, déclara Gwendal. Tu vas mourir de froid avec lui !

Le blond lui lança un regard têtu et croisa les bras. Gwendal fronça les sourcils, puis Conrad qui n'avait pas envie d'y passer la nuit, sourit en haussant les épaules.

– Nous allons t'amener des couvertures et de quoi tenir, dit-il. Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

– Evidemment !

Et d'un air digne, Wolfram s'assit dans la neige, invoqua son élément et approcha du prématuré ses mains couvertes de toutes petites flammes pour le garder au chaud, sans plus se soucier des autres. Gwendal lança un coup d'œil à Conrad qui signifiait clairement : « C'est ton problème. »

Mais d'un haussement de sourcil, il remua la terre un peu pour faciliter le travail de Wolfram et créer un petit nid qui garderait la chaleur, puis s'en alla d'une démarche un peu raide.

– Faites attention à ne pas vous épuiser, Votre Excellence, prévint Gisela. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de tenir dans la durée comme ça.

Le mouvement de tête dédaigneux indiquait qu'il n'avait cure des incrédules et la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Conrad rapporta des couvertures dans lesquelles il enfouit avec soin son petit frère sans tenir compte de ses protestations, puis alla se dissimuler un peu plus loin. Juste au cas où.

– Wolfram ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Yuuri en frissonnant, enfouissant ses mains pourtant déjà gantées dans ses poches.

Il s'était réveillé ce matin dans un lit glacé, sans personne pour le réchauffer ni rallumer la cheminée d'un simple geste. Gwendal et Gunther dormaient toujours, curieusement, et Conrad était introuvable. C'était un garde qui l'avait dirigé jusqu'au fond du jardin, où il venait de découvrir Wolfram qui disparaissait presque sous plusieurs couvertures.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait les traits tirés de fatigue, les lèvres bleues de froid et les joues rougies.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta Yuuri. Tu a l'air gelé !

– Un jardinier l'a trouvé hier soir, expliqua le blond d'une voix un peu rauque. Il a une nuit d'avance, alors il faut le garder un peu au chaud ou il ne survivra pas.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Yuuri en se rapprochant un peu.

Les mains de Wolfram, nues dans le froid et toutes blanches, entouraient quelque chose. Le blond écarta les paumes très légèrement, révélant une espèce de mini-feu qui lui parcourait la peau, au-dessus d'un tout petit creux de terre, et dedans…

– Du printemps, idiot.

Yuuri regarda le perce-neige en silence. Un peu perplexe, il leva les yeux vers Wolfram qui avait l'air très concentré, et un peu anxieux. Décidant de ne pas poser de questions pour le moment, il s'assit à côté de Wolfram, le perce-neige entre eux, et entoura les mains glacées du blond des siennes.

Il leva des yeux surpris vers lui et Yuuri lui sourit. Wolfram le lui rendit avec une espèce de bonheur qui réchauffa Yuuri mieux qu'un radiateur portatif, et se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche.

Un peu plus loin, Conrad qui s'apprêtait à ramener Wolfram dans le château – il préférait que l'hiver soit retardé de trois ou quatre semaines plutôt que de voir son frère mourir d'un mauvais coup de froid – se rassit avec un soupir.

– C'est du boulot, ces deux-là, hein ? fit Yozak en apparaissant soudain à ses côtés, une tasse fumante à la main qu'il tendit à Conrad.

Conrad la prit et, regardant les deux garçons assis dans la neige, se contenta de sourire.

FIN.

Challenge : pere-neige  
Challenger : Meanne


End file.
